Imagine what could be
by MissKaraB
Summary: The WWE life was decent for Melina, she had a few close friends, she was having a great career, but with a slight hitch, she had a love crazed stalker Kane on her hands, trying to get through it, she was close to giving up, that is when a certain Shawn Michaels steps up to help her, and to get Kane, to leave her alone. Will a friendship or romance blossom from this?
1. Chapter 1

This is it. This is my night, this is THE night, the night I have been waiting for all week.

The apology from Kane, for the past few months Kane has been.. uh... following me around, the worst was last week, when he... locked me up in some store room with him...

_-Flashback-_

_Kane; "Sit down Melina..."_

_Obviously I did as I was told, I mean, would you argue with him... or...that?_

_Kane; "Last week you looked me in the eye and said "Love is a wonderful thing", you were trying to tell me something, weren't you...?_

_Me; "We were presenting a reward.." I tried to say it confidently, but I sounded terribly nervous, and in front of Kane! He'd rip you to shreds if you let fear radiate from you._

_Kane; "Were we? You didn't feel anything? Were you just leading me on Melina?" I could feel every breath after each question creeping on my skin, he slowly got up and went behind my back... literally. "A lot of people have hurt me Melina! A lot of people have taken advantage of me Melina.. ARE YOU ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE? BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, YOU CAN GET UP AND WALK RIGHT OUT OF HERE.. RIGHT NOW! ...GO AHEAD! ...DO IT!"_

_I slowly got up from the chair, trying not to anger the Big Red Monster anymore than he already is. But no, he slammed the door before I made a step._

_I just squealed, like a child, showing fear... oh my God, some one help... _

_Kane; -laughs- "See? I knew you felt something.." -laughs- _

_-End of flashback-_

Even though that was last week, it still scares me to my core, it still pains me to walk past a store room, it frightens me every time I see him at a show, televised or not, I was always alone, apart from Maryse, Michelle McCool and Layla, those 3 stick with me, even though I'm the girl with the crazed Kane after me, and they are definitely not as they seem to be on TV, they may be the 'bad girls' on TV, but altogether, we are like any other group of friends...

"Oh brilliant, I'm racking my brains out on how to not get harmed and somebody wants to come and say hi! They can say hi to my fist.." I thought to myself, but that thought was hastily stopped when I saw who was standing outside my door, and if I say so myself, it was quite a surprise to see Shawn Michaels knocking here.

"Uh.. hey Melina, I just wanted to say, erm, keep yourself safe out there, no one knows what Kane is full capable of.." He nervously said, but I didn't care.. well half of me didn't, but I'm no whore... gosh no!

"Yeah sure, anything else?" I hope he could sense my irritation.

"Woah, what's up with you?" There was a sense of clear concern, but my bitchy side took over, what can I say? I've been harassed for months, I should at least be at least be able to moan about something to someone, shouldn't I?

"Well, I have stalked for months, kidnapped and well... everything in a crazy person's book, apart from Maryse, Michelle and Layla, no one has stuck with me or helped me, have you done anything? Nope, I don't recall anything! And in about 10 minutes, I will pretty much be walking into the un known!" I pretty much screamed at him.. whoops?

"I'm sorry, but, uh, you seemed to be coping, but believe me when I say this, that not one day past where I didn't worry about you" with that, he left with the most charming smile I've ever seen.

* * *

In ring

"I was politely asked by Stephanie McMahon to issue an apology to Melina for the offense of last Monday night..." Oh no, he's backing me up against the ropes, I would drag my ass out of there if I wasn't scared of this, this, this thing! "I apologize to you... but YOU should apologize to me for leading me on and then lying to me, you're not in love with the Miz" He has that right! "And some day you will regret not telling me the truth!" That's when he got closer, he was too close for my liking, I wish someone would save me right now, I wish someone c-

_I think I'm cute_

_I know I'm sexy_

_I've got the looks_

_That drives a girl wild_

No way. No. Fucking. Way! Oh, and now Kane backs off now he's got in the ring...

"Look Kane, I am not liking these threats, or how close you was getting to her, now I suggest you leave this ring, to be honest with you, I will NOT be responsible for what I do to you.." Ending in a smirk, hmm, cute.. NO Mel, keep yourself together...

"And who are you to tell ME WHAT TO DO!?" By that point, he was screaming into the mic, and I winced due to the high volume, I'm pretty sure Michaels noticed this, because when I did that, he delivered a Sweet Chin Music to Kane.

* * *

"Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était?" Maryse shouted, pretty obvious to what she wants to know.

"Maryse.. we love you, but how many times do we have to say, speak English or should I kicked your pretty little ass?" Michelle winked and laughed.. a lot.

"Sure 'Chelle, sure, nowwwwwww, Mel, what was that? What just happened? Why did he do that?"

"Are you guys, you know... an item?" Layla piped up, with this scary look of hope in her eyes

"God no! I have no idea what happened, honestly, I would like to know, I kinda went off on him earli-" Shit, now they will get a kick out of this, I could really use some help around now, no? Damn.

"What? You guys spoke earlier?" Maryse managing to speak after choking on her water

"Um yeah, he kinda, came to visit me, said to stay safe, I shouted at him, end of." With that, I glared at them, they knew this look all to well, haha.

"Girl, he has a thing for you!" Layla again piping up, oblivious to my glares, damn.

"No, no, no, okay? I'm going now, bye girls, see you later at the hotel 'Ryse" I swear I flew out of that room. Bumping into someone that I was hoping I wouldn't see all week...

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the A List diva, The Paparazzi princess, The Red Carpet diva, The Hellcat herself, Melina Perez.. haha, I didn't think you'd be bumping into me anytime soon, after-after what your boyfriend did to me..!" As soon as he said that, he instantly grabbed my wrists, but that was the second thing that bothered me, I didn't correct him on the 'boyfriend' thing, I kinda like the sound of that, what? No, figure out a way to get away from this ass.

"Is there a problem Melina?" Michaels said, keeping his eyes locked with Kane, by this point, I was crying.

I managed to get out "Please help me.." And again, I started to tear up, why did I have to be so vulnerable?

"Get the hell off of her Kane, you hurt her, and I swear I will beat you within, maybe less, than an inch of your deranged life." Even I could feel the anger from both Kane and maybe a little bit more, from Michaels.

"Fine, I'll see you later... 'baby' hahahaha.." That maniacal laugh has been haunting me for the last couple of months, before I knew it, I was sobbing in his arms.

"Shhh, it's okay Mel, shhh, I won't let him hurt you.."

I was too busy concentrating on trying to stop crying, I had no idea what I was saying "Again.."

"What? What did he do to you?" His voice sounding more stern than before, I tried to wiggle out of his hold "Uh uh uh, you're not getting away that easily.." He joked, I felt more comfortable in telling him what happened.

"And that's the whole story.. ha."

"Really? Have you told anyone?" I shook my head "Why?" Awh, his voice sounded so soft, it was cute, I have to admit.

"I don't know, I guess I was-I was, you know?" I buried my head in my hands.

"Hey, let me take you back to your hotel room, I can't let you go on your own since that freak is on the loose.." He smiled, which I gladly gave back.

I have no idea what's happening to me, but I think, I'm liking it, well... not the Kane part, who would?

* * *

First chapter, decent enough? :p


	2. Chapter 2

"OMG! I love this song!" I happily squeaked

"Haha, at least it isn't Justin Bieber... I shiver every time I hear a song of his" Michaels stated with a shiver

"Are you kidding me? That kid is sooo stupid, his songs are not songs, they're noise" I ended that with a playful scared face, if you get it haha

"Can you believe, even Hunter likes him, and people think I'm the weird one, hahaha"

"Really? Oh wow, he must be screwed up in the head.."

"I'll tell him that then" After that he winked at me, why am I feeling like a love sick puppy at this moment?

"Oh you do, I am the most dominant diva, I can deal with him" I also added a wink, but at that moment, we locked eyes, not wanting to look away.

"I..uh...I think... um... that we should go into the hotel, we don't want to look like them weirdo people that smuggle drugs or something" I lightly laughed

"Haha nothing new to you then?" Oh my, there's that adorable smile, I playfully smacked his arm

"That's sooooo mean, ahah come on" I poked my tongue out at him and we entered the hotel

* * *

"Hey! Melly!" John M shouted from afar, he has got to be kidding me! I think Michaels noticed me tensing up, because he seemed to be cold with Morrison

"Look Morrison, I think you should get going.." Michaels let out a frustrated sigh

"Well I'm not, I want to talk to **_MY _**girlfriend.." Morrison spat

"No and no! You was the one that cheated and broke up with me!" I gasped to what I said in front of Michaels, I shouldn't care, but, I did not want anyone knowing what happened, wellll that went down the drain..

"Baby, we were good together!" Getting closer and closer

Just at that moment Michaels put his hand on Morrison's chest to give us space "Morrison, I will not ask you again, go, the lady doesn't want you here."

"Haha no, her? A lady? HA! Now... what are you going to do...?" With that stupid grin I'd love to wipe off, maybe I'll do that, just as Michaels was about to punch him I stopped him

"Mel, what are you doing?"

"Hehe, John..?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster up

"Yes baby?" Sorry to sound like the Miz, but really? Really?

"This" I bitch slapped him like I did to Maria, wow, that felt good!

"You bitch!" He seemed as if he was going to hit me, but Michaels stepped in the way

"FINE! GET YOUR BOYFRIEND TO PROTECT YOU, WE ARE SO DONE!" Morrison screamed as if he was trying to reach someone on the top floor  
, not to mention, I blushed a little, wow...I really hoped they didn't see that

* * *

"Hey Chelle!" I hugged her tightly while I had this smile stuck to my face

"Either you had sex, or you have a crush on me, what one is it?" With a cheeky little wink

"Haha none, I'm afraid, but if I want any of them, I know who to come to" With a cheeky wink from me

"Hell yes you do! Hey Ryse!" Michelle said

"Hey Chelle, hey Melina, gimme hugs"

We were all mid hug until Kelly Kelly came in, woah, she is such a goody goody girl to everyone, but behind closed doors, everything is a different story, it makes me sick, I don't know what people see in her

"Um, girls, quit the sex and move out of my way!" Kelly glared at Maryse, gosh, she keeps losing to Maryse and still tries to start!

"Awww Barbie needs to get ready, it's a shame no make up will help, and shame it will never impress your Ken, oh wait, you don't have one! Now quit trying to do a women's job and get the hell out of here!" I completely lost it, she ran out, quite funny actually.

* * *

The sound of my theme song flooding the air, I stepped out and did my entrance, a mixture of cheers and boos, the cheers are probably because they feel sorry for me, what happened with Kane and all.. ugh, everything seems to go back to him.

_Holla, holla, holla_

Oh joy, Kelly Kelly, well... at least I get to kick her 'pretty' little face in..

-Near the end of the match-

What? Why is Kane out here? Oh God, I'm trapped, wait, what is- why is he extending his hand? Shit, what do I do? Screw this, I'm running! Ugh "Please, just stop following me Kane!" I just screamed and ran for my life.

Backstage, and he's still trying to get me "Get out of the way Noble!" Ah! This should be a decent hiding place, shouldn't it?

"We need to talk..." Ew, his breath creeping up onto my skin, with that, I'm on the floor blacking out, why can't I scream? I'm too-too scared I guess.

* * *

**Short and a kinda boring chapter, next one will be better **

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up feeling dazed and definitely NOT confused.

"Look..Kane...just...just stop" I tried to reason with him

"NO! You led me on Melina, it was your fault!" At this point he was screaming at me, I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared and if I didn't want Michaels to help me. Wait, what? I can do this, I _CAN_ get out.

"W-w-what?"

"Let..me..set..this...straight. Every time I get some time alone with you, or I get my chance...Sh...Shawn Michaels fucks everything up! Now what I'm going to ask of you, you will do... okay!?"

"..."

"OKAY!?"

"Okay Kane, okay" I just started to cry, I could not stop

_-Knock knock-_

"Melina, you there?" YES! It's Layla, hopefully she'll get this.

"Y-yes, what do you want?" I tried to hide this, but I think she knew.. something.

"Um, you need to come out, like.. now!"

"Layla ... why?"

"Look, I'm gonna... goo..." I heard her steps fade away, only for me not to know what Kane's next move is.

'Hahaha, what _'friend' _she is...'I thought

"Now, Melina...darling, listen, next time you see Shawn, I want you to tell him that you do not want any contact with him, got that?" His voice sends eery chills throughout my body

"N-no Kane, I-I will not" In between sobs, I managed to choke that out

"Why? It's only a few words!"

"I won't, I-I-I.."

"You what!?" It sounded like a demand of information, rather than an actual question

"I.. won't" I know what I wanted to say, but, I couldn't... why am I such a fool?

"WHY ARE YOU FUSSING?! IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL!" He was screaming in m face right now

"WELL IT IS TO ME!" I shouldn't have said that the next thing I knew, a hand connected to my face

* * *

**Layla's POV**

"Hi Michelle, do you know what's up with Melina?" I was so confused by what happened, one of the barbies probably pissed her off.

"No, why Lay?"

"She seemed a bit distressed when I asked for her to come with me"

"Yeah, but, eh, she'll probably be better later.."

"Hey girls"

"Hey Maryse" Layla and Michelle said in unison

"Do you guys think I should wear this attire to the ring?" Bless her, we should get some recognition, it is always us that tell her if her attire is fine, haha.

"Yes, that looks cute, make sure your hair is a bit more curly" I said.

"I agree with Lay, you should wear that attire more!" Michelle just about squeaked out, Maryse had a gold attire, with her curly hair.

"Okay girls, so where is Melina?" Maryse sounded a bit concerned

"No"

"Yes?" Sounded more like a question, but hey!

"Where is she Lay?"

"In the store room, bit weird I guess.." I sounded a bit un sure myself.

"You silly girl Lay! I saw Kane checking that place out!" Michelle near enough shouted at me. Whoops.

"Look you two, we can't stop Kane ourselves, but we all know one guy that can..." Maryse trailed off before leading us out of the room.

* * *

**Shawn's POV**

"Hey Maryse, Michelle and Layla" I nodded in their direction

"Uh.. hi, look, we really need to talk.." Maryse sounded.. worried

"Yeah.. it's about -sigh- Melina" As Layla said that, she caught my attention and I whipped my head to face her

"What." I sounded so emotionless, if anything happened to her... wow.

"Shawn, Kane has her, and we can't get her back if we go and if yo-"

"Say no more Michelle, lead the way" As soon as I said that, we all left.

"So is this it? Where they are?"

"Yes" They all said.

I tried to open the door, it wouldn't open, so I ended up kicking it it, and found something worse.

Everything was all over the place, I have no idea what happened, I just hope Kane didn't do anything that's too bad, even for him.

"Look girls, I have a match next, keep looking for her, if you find her, tell me straight away and I'll get her"

They all looked hesitant in agreeing, but they did.

* * *

_-Half way through his match- _

"Shawn, heyyy Shawn, you there?" What? What's Kane's face doing on the titantron?

"I expect you're partially wondering what I'm doing here on the tron, well, I have something... that's valuable to both of us..." _Camera pans out to Melina tied to a chair _

Luckily my opponent was pretty much knocked out, I can't be bothered I just got a mic. "What the hell are you doing with her Kane!?" I'm beyond angry right now.

"Oh I don't know, I can't say she'll enjoy it" He starts laughing and I looked at her, she never seemed more vulnerable in the time she has been in the WWE, and when I saw the look of fear in her eyes, I lost it, I was running out of that ring, I think I know where that room is..

_5 mins later.. _

"Kane! Kane! Get your ass out here now!" I heard some muffled screams, I hope she's okay..

"Oh my God, Melina, are you okay?" I took the duct tape off of her mouth and took the ties off.

"S-Shawn, help me" She was crying in my arms, I feel so bad right now, I can't believe this happened, she should have been with me, if it wasn't Morrison bothering her, it was Kane, no more, this will not happen again.

"Shh, shhh it's okay, I'm here now, he won't get you."

"Could we get away from here? Please?" Poor girl, I wonder what happened..

"Yeah, of course, hey, let's get your stuff and we'll go to my locker room, it's pretty obvious you'd go to the divas locker room, I would pretend to be you, but I don't know if I could come off as a girl, although I do have the gorgeous long locks" She giggled at that, at least I have done something right.

"Yeah, but do we have to stay long?" That fear in her eyes seemed to have gone, but she doesn't seem herself, but I guess time heals.

"We can stay as long as you want" I gave a friendly smile that hid oh-so-much

* * *

**Review please :) and any ideas?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Melina's POV**

I woke up feeling weird, I was really confused to what happened, and it didn't help that I woke up somewhere that's not my hotel room, I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, and boy oh boy, did I get a surprise.

"Uhm, Shawn, who's hotel room is this and what are you doing here?" I asked

"Haha, it's my room, do you remember anything from last night?" Omg, I'm in his room, better keep it together!

"I, uh, I only remember you helping me, from.._(sigh)_ Kane"

"Okay, well, we got back to my locker room, and I got ready to come back here and to take you back to your hotel room, but you was already passed out, and I couldn't find your key card, so I decided to let you stay here until you woke and..yeah" he happily spoke.

"Hehe, I'm always losing that thing, I give it to Maryse to look after, but thank you for letting me crash here, did you tell anyone I was staying here?"

"I couldn't find anyone, but, I did see Layla, and I told her to tell the others where you are and..." He got cut off by some loud ass knocking, I went to open the door and 2 loud blondes and one small, but loud, brunette right before my eyes.

"Oh my God! MELINA, YOU'RE SAFE!" Michelle, Maryse and Layla all said at one.. I say said, more like shouting in my face, all at once..ouch.

"Yeah..." I smiled weakly as I was tired, but still a bit shaken up.

"Well, we better get you dressed, you're coming with us on a shopping trip, to make you forget about that freak for a while.." Maryse said, she's always the one that suggests the shopping trip... and I love her for that!

"Um.. do any of you girls want any breakfast?" Shawn asked us.

"Ooh yes! But I need to get dressed first, have you got any clothes Layla?" I sounded a bit too chirpy if I'm honest.

"Well duh! Haha, let's go and I'll show you what I brought" Layla definitely wanted to ask me something...

"So what did you bring?" I smiled.

"These... now Melly, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" I'm starting to worry now.

"I'm going to be blunt, no beating around the bush, I'm just gonna come right out and say it, just t-" I cut her off.

"Lay...hun..I love you... but you're babbling" I laughed

"Oh.. sorry hehe. Do...do you... like... Shawn?" She slowly asked.

"Noo! As a friend, but yeah..haha" I feel my cheeks warming, I swear if I'm blushing right n-

"You're blushing! You so do! Awwwwwh!" Weeeeeellll!

"No I'm not!" I denied.

"You so are! Look..." She dragged me to a mirror. "See, why don't you ask him to at least go out with you on a date, you both belong together!" She beamed.

"Noo! He'd never.." I would, he makes me feel so special, I've never felt like this, not even with John, and when I get lost in his eyes, it feels like there's no way back.

"Only time will tell babe" And with that, she left.

* * *

**Shopping center**

"Ooh Melina! Look at these heels! LIKE NOW!" Maryse practically screamed at me, one bad thing about shopping with Maryse, she gets scary when there's shoes, like.. real scary, haha.

"Calm down 'Ryse, they're only sh- the best shoes I've ever seen!" And I thought Michelle was the normal one here.. well.. along with me, hehe.

"Those are cute." I said, un interested.

"Melina, are you okay? You usually love to shop." Layla said, clearly knowing what.. or who is on my mind.

"Yeah Lay" I smiled "So are we going to get any clothes any time soon, I wanna look my best on Raw, there's a segment with Kelly, which will hopefully piss her off so much, she'll give me a championship match at WrestleMania" I cheekily smirked as I said that, Kelly can be real stupid sometimes.

"Ooh yay! Seriously, you need to get a shot at the Women's title, but noooo, Beth is determined to keep that... bitch" Michelle said, then burst into laughter.

"And that's why you will get her 'Chelle!" Layla excitedly said

"Well let's go, we are also going clubbing later!" Maryse squeaked out

* * *

**At the club**

"Haha, everybody is looking at us!" Maryse laughed out.

"Who wouldn't we are FLAWLESS!" Laycool said in unison.

"Haha, we sure are!" I looked to my left, and I saw this guy, he looked pretty clean cut, a nice smile, and a weaselly guy next to him, I feel like I recognize them both, but before I could put a name to a face, Michelle was dragging me to the bar.

"Can I get a round of shots please?" Michelle kindly asked the barman, clearly she thinks he's cute, she's never this nice when ordering drinks.

"Nothing for me" I say as the barman looks at me for my order.

"WHAT? Girl you have to drink!" Michelle said, clearly amazed.

"Haha, right look, who, out of us are the DD?"

"Fair enough... bitch." Michelle put on an expression of a 5 year old being told no cookies.

"And that's why you love me!"

"You think that hun!" We both laughed and hugged, then went back to Layla and Maryse.

**2 hours later **

"Whoooo, come and jjjjoin us Meellly!" Michelle slurred. They were all dancing on a table, mind you, they weren't that bad, looking at all the other drunk people, they were doing well.

"Hey! Hey you! Stop drooling on my shoes! Espèce d'idiot, vous pouvez m'acheter des chaussures neuves si vous ruiner ceux-ci! Va-t'en!" Maryse was getting pissed at this random creep, it's only a matter of time until she slaps him.

"Um hey, I couldn't help but notice you from across the room" Some random guy came up to me, looks like I'll be the one doing the slapping.. I can't wait!

"Okay?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come back with me.." His breath kills, seriously, TERRIBLE!

"No, I'm with my friends" I smile sweetly, I swear if he doesn't back off...

"No, you will come back with me!" He turned me around and grabbed my wrist forcefully.

"Like hell! Do you know who I am? I am Melina Nava Perez, I'm the paparazzi princess, the A-List diva, the girl that would be more than happy to kick your ass!" I said calmly, but I made sure I sounded serious.

"No." He started to pull me out of the club when the guy from earlier came over.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, seriously, who is he... oh great, the weasel is also here.

"Ye-" I got cut off by that creep.

"No, now out of **_our_ **way" Wow, he is stupid.

"I wasn't asking you..." He trailed off as he looked at me.

"Yes there is actually, this idiot thinks he can take me to his room.." I glared at him.

"Look here, she says there is, so I suggest to you, that you leave now" Awhr, this is kinda funny.

"Fine. _Bitch_"

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" He shouted as that creep scurried off.

"Thanks, I can't help but recognize you.." I took in all of his features, but I couldn't put a name to his face.

"Oh yeah, I'm new to Raw, I'm Alberto Del Rio, where's all your friends?" He asked, sounding concerned, I could be friends with guy, haha.

"On a table somewhere..." I scanned the room to find them on another table.

"I see, haha, do you guys need a ride home?"

"No, I'm the DD anyways" I laughed, looking on at the scene ahead of me, Maryse threw a drink at the weird guy that was drooling all over her, literally.

"Okay, well see you around" And he hugged me.

**1 hour later **

"Seriously!?" I pretty much asked to myself since the girls were in their own worlds, I wouldn't mind being there, since this crappy car will not start.

"You need a ride now?" ADR asked.

"Please?" I smiled at him.

**At the hotel**

"Hey! Hey Melina!" My heart skipped a beat as Shawn called out to me.

"Hey Shawn!" I smiled, a bit to big I think.

"What's this..? He asked looking at the girls, and then to ADR and his ring announcer, who I've nick named Weasel.

"He's helping me with the girls, could you help too?"

"Uh.. sure.." He helped up Michelle who seemed to have slid down a door, that girl is such a light weight!

"Okay we're here, you two can go.." Shawn coldy said to Alberto, surely he didn't think anything happened...

"Um okay, well, goodnight everyone" He said, as his weasel friend hurried off to the door, he's funny when he's scared.

"What was that for?" I ordered to know.

"He obviously has a thing for you.." Ahhh, the green eyed monster of jealousy, hello!

"He doesn't! And do you want to know why? I have a thing for someone else!"

"Oh.." Was all he could say, I feel bad for geeing pissy at him, but I haven't had the best night, I can always apologize tomorrow.

"Yeah oh, I think you should go.." I turned away from him, in all honesty, I didn't want him to go, but before I could take it back, I heard the door shutting.

I quickly went to change into PJ's, and I instantly fell asleep as my head hit the pillow, and I was kinda hoping I would dream about a certain someone, like I did a few nights ago...

* * *

**_Review please, I wanna know if I can make it better! 3_**


	5. Chapter 5

"So he basically got pissed because Alberto was helping you with us?

"Yeah 'Chelle, and it didn't help that you slid down someone's door as well.." I chuckled at the memory

"OMG! Whyyyy did you have to remind me?"

"At least you didn't do the same thing as last time when we opened the door and you slid in half asleep!"

"You love reminding me of my drunken antics, don't you?" Giving me a playful glare

"Oh definitely!"

"Okay anyways, so both Del Rio and Shawn haven't spoken to you for days...?"

"Yeah, Shawn scared away Del Rio and I scared away Shawn.." I feel so bad for this..

"Girl! You have two less guys to talk to, which means less drama.. times two! And they say girls cause the drama... gosh!"

"You-You just don't understand, I'm gonna go before I snap at someone.."

I walk off to find no other than John, good ole' Johnny, I got into a habit of barely seeing him, looks like it was just luck, and before I had enough time to turn and go back to the divas locker room, he spots me...

"Melly! Baby!"

"What John..?" I am really not in the mood for this.

"I've realized my mistakes, and trust me when I say you are one in a million, and I don't say that to just any girl" He smirked at the end of that sentence. I _WAS_ believing him until he flashed his cocky smirk.

"Bullshit John, I wasn't the one that cheated on you with a skank was I now?"

"How many times do I have to say they came on to me?!"

"Um, excuse me!? THEY!?" My eyes started to water, I can't believe there was more than one girl...

"No-no! I mean she!" He shouted as he got closer

"No John..just.. no." I ran away, I just didn't care where I was right now, he cheated on me with more than one girl, and he has the nerve after 2 months of us being broken up.

It has been at least 3 hours and you could say I feel better... slightly. I just can't believe he only told me that now, and accidentally, that makes it even worse, if I could go back a year, when I was happy and normal, and nothing mattered, it was my friends, John and I. And now, it seems my past is chasing me in the form of John, my thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was the man that makes my dreams... well, dreams.

"Melina, where have you been!? Everyone is out searching for you! Hell, I thought something bad happened!" Shawn proclaimed

"I'm sorry, i-it was.. nothing"

"Melly, you can tell me.." He softly put his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it gently, as if I would break there and then.

"John _accidentally _told me that he cheated with more than one girl, after months of not being together, he accidentally tells me!" Every word was laced in venom.

"Melly... you don't deserve that.." Right there, Shawn pulled me in for a hug.

"Yeah, well it happened, and I've got used to this shit if I'm honest.."

"What shit Melly?" Shawn asked, listening intently on what I had to say, I hate to compare them, but that's something John never did.

"Kane, the barbies, people walking away from me, people simply ignoring me because of things I say in the heat of the moment.." At the last part, I looked up at Shawn, and I could see guilt.

"I never meant to ignore you, I just thought you needed some space, this may be a bit sudden, but you have to listen. You have this personality of being mysterious and dangerous that any guy would be imitated, and I want to see **you, **I want to see the real you, the girl behind this mask you have, and.. I think..I think I'm in love with you.."

"Oh my.. Shawn.."

"I know you probably don't want me, but I didn't want this chance of me telling you this to walk by"

"That's the opposite of what I feel, Shawn, I love you too!" I nearly shouted that at him.

He didn't say anything, he cupped my face in his hands and our lips collided, we stayed like that until he literally swept me of my feet and spun me around, this felt like it was a dream, this moment was perfect, I can't wait to see what this will be, and that finally, it is not a dream.

* * *

I woke up and I was confused to where I was for a second, until I remembered one of the most perfect nights I've ever had. It was so much better than I imagined, I would always dream and imagine of what it would be like, just to be in his arms, feeling protected from everything that could harm me. Shawn must have been reading my mind.

"I'm so glad you're here Melly, remember, I'll always be here" And he kissed the top of my forehead.

"Thanks, I just can't believe we're here" I smiled, remembering how this got started.

"I know, I never thought you'd ever be with me, hey, what are you smiling at?"

"How this got started..." I chuckled, again remembering it.

"Oh yeah, you shouted at me!" Shawn put his hand on his heart.

_-flashback-_

_"Oh brilliant, I'm racking my brains out on how to not get harmed and somebody wants to come and say hi! They can say hi to my fist.." I thought to myself, but that thought was hastily stopped when I saw who was standing outside my door, and if I say so myself, it was quite a surprise to see Shawn Michaels knocking here._

_"Uh.. hey Melina, I just wanted to say, erm, keep yourself safe out there, no one knows what Kane is full capable of.." He nervously said, but I didn't care.. well half of me didn't, but I'm no whore... gosh no!_

_"Yeah sure, anything else?" I hope he could sense my irritation._

_"Woah, what's up with you?" There was a sense of clear concern, but my bitchy side took over, what can I say? I've been harassed for months, I should at least be at least be able to moan about something to someone, shouldn't I?_

_"Well, I have stalked for months, kidnapped and well... everything in a crazy person's book, apart from Maryse, Michelle and Layla, no one has stuck with me or helped me, have you done anything? Nope, I don't recall anything! And in about 10 minutes, I will pretty much be walking into the un known!" I pretty much screamed at him.. whoops?_

_"I'm sorry, but, uh, you seemed to be coping, but believe me when I say this, that not one day past where I didn't worry about you" with that, he left with the most charming smile I've ever seen. _

"Um Shawn... your heart is on the other side.." I giggled, I love this side of him.

"Well I knew that!" He pouted.

"Nice try, but we need to get ready to get to the arena!" I got up to get to the shower, but was quickly pulled down.

"Haa, now this is a nice try baby!" Shawn said as he tickled me.

"Oh m-my, Shawwwn, s-stop, I'm, r-really tick-ticklish!" I said in between laughs.

"Haha, okay, hurry up though, I know you ladies take your time"

* * *

I walked into the arena, hand in hand with Shawn.

"Hey Shawn, can I go and see the girls, and tell them about us?" I smiled at that, us, I'm his, and he's mine.

"Of course Melly, I love you"

"I love you to babe" And we hugged as we went our separate ways.

I got to the divas locker room, and found my favorite people.

"Heyyy girls!" I shouted while having this huge ass grin on my face.

"Omg, where the fuck was you!?" Michelle said as she hugged me.

"With Shawn.." A small smile began to creep on my face.

"You didn't.." Layla said, having that same look in her eyes as she did when she asked me about Shawn.

"We are finally together!"

"Finally! This happened last night, right?" Maryse questioned

"Yep!"

"Oh my God girl, give me a hug!" Maryse practically ran into me.

"Okay 'Ryse, I do want to survive for later you know" I giggled.

"So, have you said it?" Layla asked.

"Said what?" I think I know what she means..

"The L word dummy!"

"Yes! I was so afraid to say it, but when he said it, I could feel he truly meant it, and I just couldn't ignore that feeling, then... we kissed and he spun me around, like we were in this movie, it was simply-" I was going finish my sentence, but I got cut off.

"Magical?" Michelle asked.

"Yes.." I gushed, just remembering it.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think? I want to thank my reviewers, I know I haven't yet, but that's because I am soo forgetful -_- Anyways! A HUGE thanks to viridianaln9, Love103 and the anon reviewers :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Raw was about to start in a couple of minutes, and I was dressed up in my favorite attire, my black and yellow one, with my fluffy boots that come up to my knees, just waiting for Kelly Kelly to start one of her speeches about how no diva can beat her for the title, little does she know she _will _give me a title shot, she is that stupid!

"Hey Melly, ready for tonight, that bitch is gonna get it!" Maryse walked up to me with a devilish smirk plastered across her face.

"Of course, she's going to learn that my desire is that title..."

"Mmm, well, I better get ready, oh! And Melly, give her a slap from me..."

"Haha! Of course Ryse, anything for you" And I poked my tongue out at her as she walked to the divas locker room.

_Raw_

"Hey guys! Another week, and I am still divas champion!" She put on a huge ass fake smile. "And it's pretty obvious that no diva on this roster can beat me, not even Maryse or Beth Phoenix.."

She is really starting to annoy me now, this is it. My theme song filling the arena as Kelly is looking confused, well that's normal then!

"Kelly, Kelly, Kelly, do you not know that you have not faced one diva for that title yet?"

"And who's that?" A frown was starting to form on her face.

"Haha, isn't it obvious... ME!"

"Uh-a-u-n-no! No! I am the divas champion, I decide who I face!" She screamed into the mic.

"Aw, worried that you're not talented?"

"Um NO!"

"Haha, sure Kells! Sure!"

"Who are you to talk? You're the one that isn't talented! I'm glad I don't hang around with you" She smirked, thinking that what she just said was the best come back in history!

"Well..you hang around with other people that have no talent... no wonder why we never speak to each other!"

"Ha ha ha Melina! So true.." The sarcasm in Kelly's voice was evident, and proof that my plan is working.

"Well, nothing stops me, and I never give up in a match, and well... I do what I have to do, what do you do? Win by a roll up, clearly I am more superior!"

"You want a match? YOU GOT ONE! At the Royal Rumble, you and I!"

"Haha perfect!" And with that, I ran down to the ring and slapped Kelly right in the face "And that's from Maryse... bitch!"

* * *

I went to see Shawn before my match, and guess who I saw... John, for the millionth time this week.

"Excuse me." I heartlessly said to him.

"No, you have two choices, go with me, or with him... two worlds, a fantasy with me, other harsh reality with him.."

"John, no. I love Shawn, and that's all we were... a fantasy, something I wanted to be real, but you also saw our relationship like that. Like it was a fantasy game, where you could do whatever when the real world wasn't as great as people make out."

"Yeah, well.. something in your eyes is telling me that what you just said definitely is not the case." He started to lean into me.

"John, what that is, it's hatred towards you, now back the fuck up..!" I grimaced.

"Look, I really do love you, I should never have cheated on you, I realised that, just not doing everything with you at night, all I want, is you and me."

"Melina. Are you okay?" Shawn walked up to us slowly.

"No, just take me away from here" I was on the verge of crying.

"Okay babe, let's go.." He smiled softly at me as he guided me to his locker room.

"Thank you, why can't he just accept we are over and leave me alone?" I was pacing across the room, no way could I go to a match like that, and that's when Shawn turned me around to delicately kiss me.

"Hey, calm down, and for your match, I'll be out there, watching my beautiful girlfriend kick ass." He smiled and kissed me again.

"Thank you baby.." I mumbled into the kiss.

* * *

I slammed Eve into the match, we were both exhausted from our 20 minute match, I picked her up and turned her around to perform primal scream on her and to get the 1 2 3.

_Holla_

_Holla_

_Holla _

"Hey _Melz_! I wanna have some fun before our match at the next PPV" She had this smiked on her face, but I knew what was coming, after the first 100 times of getting attacked from behind, you start to realise what usually happens. But it didn't, all I saw was Eve evacuating the ring with powder on her hair, and my boyfriend waving goodbye with this playful smirk.

"Kelly, next time you want to hurt my girlfriend, make sure I'm not around, you don't know how mean, or clever I can be..."

Little did any of us know that John was getting an idea.

* * *

"I can't believe Kelly had the audacity to try and get Eve to attack you from behind.." Shawn was still a bit pissed at Kelly, honestly, I was too, but more at John, that's why I won and took longer, I had to get all my frustrations out.

"Yeah, but I get her at the Royal Rumble, and nothing would be more sweeter than winning and defending it at WrestleMania..." I must have been dreaming about it, because Shawn was snapping his fingers in my face.

"Haha, I thought I lost you for a minute.. well, let's go to bed, I am exhausted."

"Yeah, hehehe I can't wait for tomorrow..!"

"Why?"

"I'm going out with the girls, and you, HHH and some other guys are coming"

"Haha thanks babe, I love you" He hugged and kissed me.

"I loved you too." I closed my eyes, listening to the sound of his heart, sending me into a comforting sleep.

* * *

**WOAH! The world hasn't ended, so amazing! Lmfao, tbh, no one in England gave a shit, I'm not too sure about everyone else, but hey! Anyways! I'm going to do a Christmas themed chapter on Saturday and upload it on Sunday or Monday, also, thank you to viridianaln9 for the only review! :( But 1 is better than none :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll be skipping the party bit, mainly because I didn't really have anything for it, but I'll put some stuff in there that happened.**

* * *

_24th December 2012._

"I can't believe Hunter actually tried to give that random dude a lap dance!" Maryse said, laughing at the memory.

"I know! I'm so glad you got Mike and Hunter to go, after all that's happened in the months, it has been stressful to say the least"

"It's the least I could do hun, Michelle and Layla would have came, but they flew out before I could call them... and even when I say, let's fly out together, they go off... damn, they really do hurt my feelings..." Maryse pretended to fake cry and I started to laugh, it was always funny when she was like this, no one ever sees the fun side to Maryse, except Layla, Michelle and I.

"Yeah, well, it's Christmas Eve, so let's be happy!"

"Of course haha, so when is Shawn getting here?"

"Around 3pm I think, it's going to be fantastic!" I giggled, just thinking about how today will go. "Oh yeah, before I forget, when is Mike coming?"

"I think...arrrrroundddd... 5pm!" Maryse said as she mimicked my giggle.

* * *

_John M's POV _

How dare she turn me away! Who does she think she is!? I love her, she should love me. No one can compare to me, not even Shawn fucking Michaels. She will be with me, even if she drives me to do something drastic. She will want me, she will come crawling back, she will be with me, even if it's the last she she does...

"John! John! Are you there?" Kane asked, staring right at me.

"Yes."

"You zoned out on me..."

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"About?" His patience seemed to be wearing thin at the lack of information from myself.

"Nothing."

"Okay, now let's get back to the topic at hand... Melina. I can't wait to take that bitch down." He laughed manically.

"Haha yes, she'll feel like her world has ended if our plan goes well..."

* * *

_Melina's POV_

"Maryse! If you do not drag your pretty little French ass out of there, so help me I will drag you out of that shower myself!" I shouted through the door.

"You can't say shit! I locked the doors! Hahaha! Why don't you use yours?"

"Because the water isn't running and the plumbers have to come you dipshit! Don't you listen? Or are you to busy remembering your night time antics with Mike?"

"U-Uh what? I do not!" She embarrassingly shouted to me.

"Okay, let me recall one time I walked in on you dreaming. _Oh Mike, right there.. _followed by some, ahem, very graphic moaning.." I snickered at that memory.

"MELLY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Maryse screeched.

"That was one of the moans Ryse..." I just cracked up, which clearly made Maryse even worse.

"If you don't stop laughing, I swear I will moan that we did something when some one walks in!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll stop! Just stop being a bitch and let me use your shower!"

"And there was me thinking you loved me. 'Kay, here it is" She said while walking out.

_4 hours later.. _

"Melina? You here?" Shawn asked walking through the door.

"Right here, I'm coming... hey baby!" I ran up to him and and spun me around.

"Hey baby, you okay?"He ran his hand through my hair.

"Yep, better, now that you're here, of course" I giggled and broke away from his grip.

"You're not getting away from me that easily.." He laughed and kissed me passionately.

"Okay you two, Mike isn't here, so quit making me feel like the third wheel" Maryse pouted.

"I could do the same to you, but I don't think Melly here would be impressed"

"Mhmm, you're right there, hehe"

"So when is Mike getting here then?" Shawn questioned.

"Later on, so no dirty business you two.." She cocked her eye brow up.

"_Says the girl that mumbles her night time escapades with her man..._" I mumbled lowly.

"What was that?" Maryse asked while narrowing her eyes at me.

"Oh, nothing darling!" I said while exaggerating a dismissive wave.

_23:50PM_

"Let me sleeeep Shawn!"

"Okay, but can we talk first?"

"Um, sure..." I hope he isn't trying to break up with me, it's so close to Christmas.

"You do not know how much I have been wanting to hold you..."

"I thought you was trying to break up with me.." An embarrassed blush crept onto my face.

"God no! What I was going to say was, when I'm with you, I feel more alive, and that we were made for each other, cheese I know, but when I sleep I dream of you, and when I wake up, I feel as if I wake into another dream." He took me to the balcony "Mainly because I have you, and I will not let you go, or ever do anything to hurt you. Ever." He looked right into my eyes at that moment, and we were so close there "Look baby, it's snowing" He gave me a content smile as we hugged there.

"It looks beautiful.." I stand there, in Shawn's arms, just watching the snowflakes fall slowly.

"Almost as beautiful as you... hey, Melly, look at the time.." Shawn pointed to the clock.

"It's midnight" I said, slightly confused to what he was getting at.

"Merry Christmas baby" He said as he kissed me slowly.

* * *

**I know, I know that this was a boring chapter, but I wanted to have more of a friendship feel to this chapter, rather than the lovey dovey feel, which it obviously seemed to head to. But yeah, I did my best! I'll upload the next chapter a couple of days after Christmas, with the setting, most likely being Christmas day. Thank you to Dixiewinxwrites12, viridianaln9 and dxfangirl101 for the reviews. Review please! And happy holidays everyone :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Christmas morning_

I wake up at 6 am on Christmas day, _great, _and next to me with his arm draped over me is Shawn, he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping... or what I thought...

"Hey Melly" he says stretching.

"Hehe, you sound like a retarded dinosaur doing that 'ya know"

"No dinosaur would look as great as me though, right?"

"Of course" I lay my head back on to his chest.

"What time is it?" He asked me.

"6:02, in the morning" I say in a dreary voice.

"What's up?" He asked me, the concern in his voice is always cute.

"It's so early!" I whined like a child.

"Let's snuggle and watch movies until it's a more suitable time to get up" He smile and I giggle at the word snuggle. "What's funny?" he asked dumbfounded.

"You said snuggle. You don't seem like the type of guy that says snuggle"

"Well.. let me show you what type of guy I am.."

* * *

"Maryse?! Mike?! Get down here, it's time to open your presents!" I shout up to their room.

"Are they even awake?" Shawn asked me, with a slight mischievous look on his face, he's definitely up to something.

"I don't think so... why?

"Come with me.." He took my hand and we run into Maryse's room. "Wake up guys!" Shawn shouts while jumping on their bed.

"Yeah, come on, wake up!" I laugh as both Maryse and Mike groan.

"Okay okay! We are up! Now calm the fuck down and let me wake up!" Maryse shouts in her thick French accent.

"Nu uh! Come on guys! Time to get up!" I shout right in Mike's ear.

"Okay 10 minutes! Jheeze..." Mike says to me, defeated, of course.

_10 mins later... _

"Okay, you two first!" I squeal with excitement.

"Oh my God Melly! I love it! How the hell did you know that I wanted this!?"

"Um, since you are always fawning over Mike right here, and you like to go on your phone a lot... I thought why not get a phone case with Mike on it?"

"You, equals GENIUS!" She says with her smile beaming from ear to ear.

"My turn.. cause I'm awesome, just uh, just throwing it out there..." Mike says to us, oh so casually.

"Okay, shut the fuck up and open your present... Shawn and I had to go out late last night to get it, I even had to hide it from Shawn, you know what he's like..." I gave him a playful glare, in which he returned the same look to me.

"No way! Oh my God! No fucking way!" Mikes eyes lit up with amazement when he saw his present, finally revealed.

"Ewwww, is it a rat?" Shawn asked, about to put his finger through the cage bars.

"No silly! It's a male, 'kay? Hamster, and don't put your finger through the bars, he'll bi- too late.." we were laughing, which definitely did not amuse Shawn.

"Okay babe, your turn.." I smiled sweetly at him, I can't wait to see his reaction.

"What is thi- awh man, this is awesome" We all looked at Mike and to see him smiling like a cheshire cat "thanks babe, this is great, I love you" And he kissed me. "Okay Melly, it's your turn.." I took the present from him, and I carefully tear across the paper to reveal a long green rectangle box and a Justin Bieber CD. I open the box and a gold necklace with a heart, and my name in diamonds engraved onto it. In the heart there is a picture of Shawn and I on the first night we started dating. "Oh my God" was all I cohtuld say, in a whisper that is.

"Is ot okay? If it's not I can always take it back for you and get something else!" Shawn said, starting to panic.

"DON'T BE STUPID! It's perfect!" I said as I kissed him.

* * *

_Christmas party_

Everyone is here, from my family, to Shawn's family and all of our friends, I cannot believe him and Mike actually pulled this off, but I can say it has been one of the best, and magical Christmas' I have ever had. When I was with John, I always saw my family after Christmas day, like a couple of days after. It was always be doing the work, from setting decorations, to inviting everyone to every party we, urm, he had and he even had me cooking and cleaning everything. Sure I did it all and got through it all, I was in love, but when that day came, the day that ruined everything we had, well, what left we had I was just heart broken. And when he cheated on me with the girls, I don't even know how many! It was a couple of days before the new year, and that's why I always get frosty around this time of year. But now, I think I could enjoy it. I seemed to have got lost in thought when a figure came up to me, but I know it wasn't Shawn, I could sense it.

"Hello... Melina." That voice brought chills down my spine, for the very wrong reasons.

"John, not now, please, just-just go." I pleaded with him.

"No, _we _are going to enjoy ourselves... just like old times, because if you don't... well... I'm sure Kane would _love _to crash this party.." He smiled coldy at me.

"You know what, send Kane! Send anyone you can fucking find, because you won't be ruining my life anymore!" That's when I slapped him right across his face, I ran into my bedroom and started pacing, I just had to remove myself from that situation and try to regain some composure and get back down stairs... if John still isn't there.. I heard the door open and close, and surprisingly, Michelle turned up.

"Hey Chelle.." I smiled weakly at her.

"Hi, look Melina.. please don't put up a front with me, just let it all out, you'll feel much better, trust me... I know.." She offered her arms for a hug, which I gladly took. I would prefer Shawn, but I haven't seen Chelle all Christmas.

"I-I don't know w-what he wants, he j-j-just won't leave me alone!" I said as I sobbed.

"It will be all okay, you have Shawn and me and the girls, he'll soon back off, if he knows what's best for him" She sounded so confident, but I really don't think he'll back off so easy. I heard the door once again open and close, this time it revealed the man I wanted to confort me, it was Shawn.

"Hey, I can take it from here Michelle, thanks though" He said as he took me into his warm embrace. "Are you any better babe?" He asked, with a little more concern than usual.

"Meh." Was all I could get out.

"Come on" He guided to to the bed and we lay there for a solid 30 minutes. We got downstairs and my mother took me outside, only for her usual he's not good enough for you boyfriend chats.

"Are you okay Melina?" She asked.

"Yes mother, thank you, what is it you wanted?"

"To talk about your man you have. Your father and I actually like him.." She smiled as she said it.

"Wow. Really?" I asked, this is the first time they have like any of my boyfriends.

"Yes dear! He treats you like a princess, and not to mention how you both look at each other, it was like that all the time with your father and I. Especially before he proposed to me." She said, looking into the distance, probably remembering when he did propose to her. I could only imagine what it would be like if Shawn proposed to me.

It was the end of the night, Shawn and I were getting ready for bed when he randomly comes up to me and hugs me from behind.

"Shawn, this would probably be more romantic if I didn't have a toothbrush and foam in my mouth.." I says to him, while doing an awkward giggle, trying to keep my clothes clean from any of the foam.

"And there was me thinking it was perfect" He says to me, as he turned me around to kiss my forehead.

"One second.." I say to him. I spit out the foam and wash my mouth properly before kissing him. "Now it's perfect" I say to him as I smile into the kiss, clearly he has the same idea, because I can feel a smile starting to form on him. After the the little make out session, we got into bed and he lay his arms around me protectively, I couldn't feel any safer at this moment.

* * *

**Merry Late Christmas guys! I hope you liked this chapter, I tried to make it as long and as good as I could, since it's Christmas :P I was also wondering if anyone could do a one shot or a proper story with Michaels? Pwease? :) Anyways, a huge thank you to Dixiewinxwrites12 for the review on my last chapter!**  
**There's like 5 more chapters to go now, and I have the last few chapters all planned out, let's hope I can make them good enough. Again, merry Christmas, and if I don't update soon, have a happy new year!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Mike! Shawn! Come down here! Maryse and I have a list of things we need you to buy!" I shout out to them.

"5 minutes! I'm beating Sh-WHAT? How did you get that pin!?" Mike screamed out to the whole house I guess.

"Haha, looks like the 'awesome' one, isn't quite awesome!" Shawn said with a smirk plastered across his face.

"Okay okay boys, here's the list of things you need to buy, if you get one thing wrong, Melina and I will not hesitate to hurt you." Maryse threatened with her eyebrow cocked up.

"At least we know who wears the pants in your relationship.." Shawn said as he snickered at Mike.

"Shawn! Be nice!" I spoke.

"You were saying?" Mike said to Shawn while nudging and smirking at him.

"Shut up Mike, I kind of forgot an extra present for you Melly.." He says to me while smirking.

"What is i- OOOOOHHHH! I love it!" I say to him.

"I knew you like to Wonder Woman, so when I saw this shirt with her on it, I thought of you" He said while flsahing his gorgeous smile.

"It's perfect.." I say while admiring it "Anyways! You need to leave now, everyone will be getting here in 6 hours and we are no where near ready!" I ushered them outside and closed the door, I quickly opened to yell out "And Shawn, Hu- oh, he's here!" I said surprised at his earlier arrival.

* * *

Mike was busy on the other side of the shop getting most of the the things on Maryse's and Melina's list for the New Years' party they are having, Shawn and Hunter were doing the same, but having a somewhat serious conversation.

**Shawn's POV  
**

"So when did you get it?" Hunter questioned Shawn.

"A couple of weeks ago, when she was out with Maryse.." Shawn responded, admiring the engagement ring. "Do you think she'll like it?" He asked, unsure if he picked the right ring.

"Of course dude! If she loves you, she loves you, she won't care what it looks it looks like" Hunter says with a re assuring smile.

"Okay, thanks, I was just a bit worried, she's been a bit off lately." I confess.

"It's probably just nothing, stress if you want, preparing the party and letting you plan a party. I remember one you did for one of the other divas, it was hilarious!" Hunter said while laughing.

"It wasn't my fault the cake was inappropriate!"

"Dude, children were there!"

"Mehh..."

"So when are you going to propose?" he asked.

"Tonight at the party" I said with a smile.

* * *

**Melina's POV****  
**

"This party will be amazing!" Maryse said with a big smile.

"I know right, Michelle and Layla are definitely coming? We know what those two are like" I said to Maryse with a chuckle.

"Yeah they are, oh my God, I know! I still remember the time they missed AJ's party, I still find it hilarious that it was compulsory that we all had to go. That little bitch didn't even do anything to them."

"Oh yeah, I'm so glad you went, I would have died right there, she was so annoying!" I said to her.

"I know, hey, wanna bet she's screwing another one of the guys on the roster!" Maryse exclaimed with a devilish smile.

"How dare you! Why do you always think it's a _superstar_?" I winked at the last part of my sentence.

"Because it- ohhhh! I GET IT! Oh my God, what's the bet it's Kelly?" Maryse squealed.

"Probably is, haha, well, let's watch a movie until the boys get back." I said, trying to pass the time. Even though it's been like half an hour, I kind of, hell, I miss Shawn already.

* * *

**Getting ready for the party  
**

"Right a bit, no no, left a little, up, up some more, no no no, down a tiny bit... perfect!" I said with a beaming smile as I guided Shawn and Mike on where the Happy New Year's banner should go.

"I never knew how much work putting a banner up takes.." a drained Mike Mizanin said to me.

"Oh shut up you, it wasn't that much work.." I said as I gave him a playful glare, which Maryse joined in.

"Sure... with you in charge, it was worse, wasn't it Shawn?" Mike said to me as he looked to Shawn for help.

"Was it?" I pretended to be pissed with him just to freak him out.

"I'm staying out of this Mike, I would actually like to survive to see 2013.."Shawn said as he hugged me.

"Right answer pretty boy" I said as I kissed him.

"Hey! It's sexy boy!" He said, pretending to be offended.

"And people say we're bad!" Maryse laughed.

"Okay now. Let's get back to work guys, there's not long left until people get here!" I called.

* * *

**The party**

**Shawn's POV****  
**

"So when it gets to 11:55, that's when we get her out to the balcony?" Both members of LayCool confirmed.

"Yes, but make sure it doesn't get too late, I want this to be perfect" I said to them.

"Awhhhr! I can't believe our Melly is going to get married!" Michelle squeaked.

"Hang on. None of us know if she will say yes.." I said to them, I am still un sure on her answer.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Layla shrieked. "Sorry, are you kidding? She speaks of nothing but good about you!"

"Yeah, Lay is right, she is head over heels for you" Michelle and Layla walked away.

"I really do hope so.." I say to myself.

**Melina's POV  
**

"Okay Michelle, Layla, what is going on? You two have been giving each other smiles all night long, and it's starting to freak me out.." I said to them as I narrow my eyes.

"Oh Melly! Calm down, ooh let's have a drink!" Maryse says to me.

"Okay then..." I walk away and turn around around to see my best friends nodding their heads.

**40 Mins later**

"Melly! Where are youuuuu!?" Layla shouts out to me.

"I'm over here!" I said as I made my way through the crowd of people.

"Come with us!" Michelle shouts to me.

"It's close to midnight! I want to find Shawn"

"It won't take too long.." Layla says to me with a huge grin across her face.

"Bu-" I got cut off as LayCool drag me to the balcony. "Really girls? Oh Shawn? What are you doing out here?" I ask.

"Well I have something to say... without an audience.." He says as he looks at Michelle and Layla. "Okay. Melina I really have no idea to start, but I'll try. I've been looking for that one girl, and I've found her, I never knew I'd fall for you, but I am glad I have. I am always happy when I see you smile at me. I love everything about you, the way your hair dances in the wind or the childish look you have when you pretend to be mad, I just know, you and me, we were always meant to be." He got one one knee "You have the beauty inside, that money cannot buy and the baddest attitude I know, but I see past that, and I wouldn't have you any other way, you're the one that makes my heart beat faster. I dream of you every night and I was wondering if you could make my dreams come true by becoming my wife?" He said as he pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a Emerald cut diamond ring.

"Oh my G- YES!" I said with my eyes filling up with tears.

Shawn didn't say anything, he responded by hugging me and spinning me around. "I love you Melina Nava Perez"

"Hehe, more like Melina Nava Michaels" I said while laughing. All of a sudden we heard a round of applause, we turn to see everyone clapping.

"Finally!" Hunter shouted and everyone laughed.

"Happy New Year everyone!" LayCool both shouted and everyone started to hug. This really has been the best Christmas I've ever had.

* * *

**So there's only a few more chapters left and I will be doing a sequel, I'm not sure on what I'll do but I'll figure something out. Review please :) I didn't get any last chapter.**

**- Kara.  
**

**A pic of the ring; . /imgres?start=371&hl=en&safe=off&sa=X&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=664&tbm=isch&tbnid=RZaRwvp5ZPVL2M:&imgrefurl= . /buying-engagement-rings/&docid=yrQ85Vltrj8AAM&imgurl= . &w=400&h=278&ei=kzPfUKDAFKjP0QWr9IDIBA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=329&sig=114370661761061552570&page=12&tbnh=133&tbnw=173&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:76,s:300,i:232&tx=54&ty=19  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is like a week after New Years.**

**Melina's POV **

"Uhh, I don't wanna wake uppppp..." I complained.

"I know, but we have to be at the arena soon, and plus, we have to arrange Kelly's 'surprise'..." Shawn said to me with a devilish smile.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that...it's going to be an awesome surprise!" I say with a huge grin.

"Hey! DX style..." He says to me winking. He looks sooooo good doing that, hehe.

"DX style" I repeat.

"There we go, anyway, time to get ready.." He said while hugging me, while pushing me into the bathroom. It's obvious how that ended up!

* * *

**At the arena **

"Okay, so it's all up there?" I asked one of the tech guys.

"Yes, just give us the signal, and then there should be a one to two second delay"

"Perfect, thank you... Marvin" I read from his tag and smiled.

"Salut, Melina!" Maryse shouted out while running up to me.

"Ooh! Hey 'Ryse! How's my fave French poodle?" I asked, knowing she hates being called that.

"That's not even funny Melly! And surprise surprise it is Lawler that said that.. le crétin.. Anyways! How are you? How's being engaged?" She asked me, with a cheeky smile.

"Haha I know right? He's _SO_ annoying! It's great actually, and we already have two dates for the wedding!" I am getting so excited over this... but I don't care, I am getting married to the love of my life! It's hilarious now, that I always use to think that was John, even through all the shit he put me through, but I'm happy now, and I'm confident nothing will happen now, since Kane and John have stopped bothering me. Life could **NOT** get any better right now!

"You there Melly?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, um, what was you saying?" I asked, trying to regain my train of thought.

"I was sayingggggg! That's great! I can imagine it, everything being so beautiful and showy! I mean, you guys aren't the shy types!" She said, while nudging me.

"Well... Shawn was... in talking to me that is"

"Um... no I wassssnt!" He said, while trying wasn't out, the same way a child does.

"Keep telling yourself that" I said while accepting his embrace.

"I will, don't worry about that.. oh yeah, Maryse, you and LayCool meet Hunter and I at the gorilla position when Melly here, goes out to Kelly, we have planned a little something..." He said, looking at me, matching the same devilish smile he had earlier.

* * *

"Are you sure this is where they said to meet?" I heard 'Chelle asking Maryse.

"Yep! Right here, right -" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as Hunter, Shawn and I jumped out and grabbed them.

"What the fuck!?" Layla screeched in her accent.

"Hahaha! That was hilarious! Clever idea... _Shawwwwn_" Hunter said, trying to get Shawn into trouble.

"You imbecile!" Maryse yelled as she hit Shawn.

"Wha- it wasn't me! It was this tool next to me!" He defended himself as he pointed to Hunter.

"Either way, you guys are tools, now what's the surprise?" Michelle asked, trying to steer the conversation.

"This...well, apart of it.." I said as my theme flooded the arena.

**The stage **

"So guys... not long until the Royal Rumble, and until I, Kelly Kelly, retain my title once again..." She said "And little ole' Melina, there is absolutely nothing you can say or do about it..." She threw me a little smirk.

"Oh really? Well that's funny that is... how many times have you won that title exactly? Let me count.." I say as I count one finger. "Oh yeah! It's one, soon... soon I'll be saying that in the past tense, because you will be saying hello to your new Divas champion..." I throw her back a smile, which just made her even more pissed.

"Awwwh, you are so sure of yourself! Exactly how many times have you lost that title? Huh?" She countered.

"Touché young one, yes I have lost that title... twice as it happens, either way, I have had more title runs with both the Women's championship and Divas championship than you ever had, and will ever have..."

"You really talk a lot of crap, don't you?" She screamed through the mic.

"Um _Kells, _I think you're the one that talks a lot of crap... bitch!" I said calmly as I watched some _lovely_ animal poop fall down onto her. And that's when DX's music played, and the crowd went wild.

"And if you're not down with that..." Hunter said into the mic "Then we got two words for ya.." We all said into the mic, and let the crowd finish off.

* * *

**John's POV **

"So, you're clear with the plan? Right? If you mess up... I swear..." I coldly said to Kane, if he does mess up, we're all going down.

"I got it! If you mess up, I wouldn't mind running you over with a truck, then dragging your lifeless body all the way to the cemetery..." He responded.

"Okay.. she's gone in, she should be out in 10 minutes, so you go and distract Shawn by doing this sorry act.."

"I know retard. I'll be back soon..." He said as he stalked off to find the person that could screw this up.

**10 mins later**

**Melina's POV **

"Hello. Melina..."

"What do you want?" I asked harshly, I honestly was enjoying my John free time.

"Oh...this..." He said as he punched me so hard I could feel blood dripping down my nose.

"You're coming with me..." Was the last thing I heard before he punched me much harder and things going black.

**Maryse's POV **

"Um Layla!? Michelle!? Get out here!" I screamed due to the urgency.

"What?" Michelle asked, just as confused as Layla.

"Melina's possessions are here, while she's.. clearly not.."

"She's probably with Shawn.." Layla suggested.

"Without her stuff?" I asked, I was getting worried, she did say John has been quiet with bothering her as of late.

"That does seem weird, let's go and find Shawn, see if she's there, grab her stuff.." Michelle quietly said, I think we were all thinking the same thing, but we were all scared to say it.

**... **

"Shawn! Hunter! Open up!" Layla screeched through the door.

"Calm down, where's the fire?" Asked Hunter.

"Is Melina in there!?" I asked a little too worriedly, because that's when Shawn appeared, seeming upset at the sound of her name being called like that, it didn't help that we had her possessions.

"No... she is with you? Right?" He asked, trying to sound hopeful.

"Um... no. Maryse found her things outside of the locker room and called us out.." Layla said faintly.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions, but do you think either Kane or John has her?" Hunter asked, asking the one question none of us could gather up the courage to ask.

"Well... Kane was with me 10 mins ago, and both he and John had no idea how to navigate around, so they may be in the car park.." Shawn said as he sprinted off to get to the desired destination with all of us following.

**... **

"I don't get it! This is the car we came in! She's not fucking here!" Shawn screamed as he hit the car.

"Dude, calm down, she's probably trying to find the car" Hunter said, trying to calm his friend. It hurts to see everyone like this, John and Kane are complete idiots.

"Wait... is that them there?" Michelle pointed over to the far right. We all followed her finger to see it was them, and carrying something.

"Well come on, hurry up!" Shawn again screamed as he set off to see what they were carrying. We were all horrified when we saw it was an un conscious Melina with blood pouring down her face.

"Oh my God! I'm going to jail, because I'm going to fucking kill them!" We were all following Shawn as fast we could. But we were too late, before we could all get there, John and Kane gave us a smug smile and waved before the drove off. As they drove off, all that could be heard was Shawn's sobs as he keeled over, onto the ground.

"What am I going to do?" We were not sure if he was asking himself that, or if he was asking us all that.

"Don't worry man, we will find her." Was the last thing that was said before we all separated, with Melina's well being and the picture of her bloodied face engraved in our minds.

* * *

**So how was that chapter? I hope you guys like it, this was the thing John had in mind, so I didn't forget ;D Anyways, thank you to viridianaln9 for the review! So yeah, I tried my best on this and review:) Also, check out my other story, It's gotta be you. I'll be updating both so none will not just eventually fade away. **

**-Kara**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shawn's POV **

It's been a week since we have seen both Melina, John and Kane, it's also the day that both John and Kane return. Both Hunter and Melina's friends have been trying to convince me to not kick their asses. But it hasn't worked one little bit, I'll do anything to find her, and if that means hurting Kane and John, then so be it. Not even the police have found anything that can lead them to her surroundings. And that's the part that scares me, who knows what has happened? Kane and John together, they could... well... I don't want to think of it, but it's pretty obvious what they could have done _to_ her.

"Shawn! Shawn! Open up!" I could hear Hunter yelling through the doors, it has been like this since Mel was taken, Hunter nearly breaks down my door, I'm dragged out and taken to the arena, I perform, even though I feel like crawling into a hole and disappearing, then I get back and go to sleep, only to wake up and repeat this cycle.

"Hunter! Not today man!" I may want to kick Kane and John's asses, but with the way I'm feeling, I don't want to lift a finger.

"Look, just open up, it's important!"

"How could it be important! Nothing is important anymore!" I nearly broke out into tears again, I've never felt like this before, Melina has introduced a lot of new feelings to me over our relationship.

"It regards Melina" That was all I needed to hear to make me get up and fly across the room to get to the door.

"What about her?" I know I sounded desperate, but she means everything to me.

"We have to go to the arena first, that's where I got the information from, and it wouldn't be right hearing it from me. And I'd also prefer if you didn't hear it from me, but from someone unlikely"

"No"

"What? I thought you wanted to find Melina?" Hunter questioned, puzzled to my actions.

"I said no. This is probably a new scheme to get me to the arena" I said as I crossed my arms in defiance.

"You really want to know where I got this information from?"

"Well ye-"

"I got it from Kelly Kelly!"

"What?" I thought she really hated Melina, I never thought she'd...help her.

"I know, and that's why I need you to go there and see her for yourself"

"Okay then... I swear if you are lying, you are a one very dead man" I said as I went back to get my coat.

"You are so difficult, now let's get going!" After he said that we were halfway up the hall.

**At the arena**

"So where is she?" I huffed, we have been here for 30 minutes, and no Kelly.

"She was here man, I'm su- there she is! Hey! Kelly! Kelly! Over here!" Hunter yelled at her to get her attention over to us.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I think you should tell Shawn what you told me..." Hunter said, looking anywhere but at me.

"Okay. Last night I was walking to my hotel room, and I heard two people talking, I didn't think anything of it until I heard Melina's name, and who were using it. I peeked around the corner and I saw Kane outside John Morrison's room, as I was listening I heard them say something about taking Melina on the road, so they could keep an eye on her or something, the most important part is now. I heard them say something about a warehouse close to here or in a separate hotel room"

"Kelly, you're not lying are you? If you are, you have no idea what it would feel like to have hope snatched away from you" I said seriously.

"No! Look, I still hate her, but no one should go through whatever she is with them, and I wouldn't wish anything like that on my worst enemy, look, I hope you find her. I really do" She patted my shoulder and left. Now I know where she could be, I could go and get her, Hunter could sense what I was thinking and stopped me before I could act on anything.

"Shawn, I know you want to find her, but you only have one match, so get dressed for that and then we can figure out what we can do"

"Bu-"

"No buts, get ready, then we can try and get Melina" I wasn't winning this one.

**Outside at the arena**

"Shawn! Hunter! Wait for us!" We turned around to see LayCool running towards us.

"Uhh, what?" I asked, trying not to seem rude.

"We heard about the Melina situation, trust us, it would be quicker is we split up and head to the destinations!" Layla said.

"Yeah, they're right man, I could go with one of them, so they wouldn't have to handle one or both"

"Okay, Layla? Michelle?" I asked, I didn't care, as long as I got Melina back.

"I'll go, but where are we going?" Layla asked both of us.

"You and Shawn will go to the warehouse, there's only one 'round here, so it should be easy. Michelle and I will do our best at the hotel" Hunter responded.

"Can you believe it? We might be getting Melina back?" Michelle said, beaming with hope. I wish I could have her attitude right now.

**In the car **

"So, how are you? I noticed you wasn't exactly happy back there?" Layla asked, trying to fill the tension with something positive.

"It's not that I am not happy, it's just-what if Melina isn't at the warehouse or hotel?"

"She will have to be at one of the places Kane and John were talking about"

"Yeah, I guess..." I just can't believe she was taken away from me, all I remember is her bloodied up face and lifeless body. I hope I don't see worse if we find her.

"You really love her don't you?"

"I do. She's everything to me, if something happened to her, I couldn't live with myself, I should have been there for her" I'm still sure that it's my fault, I should have been there, everyone tells me it's not, but I can't help but think otherwise.

"Look, over there" Layla said pointing towards the warehouse. "Let me call 'Chelle and Hunter" Layla quickly said.

"Hey 'Chelle we are here now...oh? Are you? Okay, we're just going in now, bye! Shawn, they found out where a girl that fit Melina's description with a guy that also looked like John, and they're heading up there now"

**Melina's POV**

"Why did I ever want you, do you ever stop talking?" Kane whined.

"Well maybe if you stopped breathing we wouldn't have this God damn problem!" I yelled.

"I swear, you answer back at me one more time a-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! BOTH OF YOU!" John yelled at us, like we were children.

_Knock _

_Knock_

_Knock_

* * *

**So who found Melina? Have they found her? Only one review :( But thank you anyway lilywhite25! **

**Only two more chapters to go, I hope you enjoy it! Review!**

**-Kara**


	12. Chapter 12

**Melina's POV**

"Who is it?" Since this morning, both John and Kane have been quite antsy, I don't know why, but I will find out...

"Room service"

"Okay, thank you.." John said as he stared at her ass the whole time, and I wonder why he took all this time and effort to kidnap me.

"So, who's crapped in your cereal this morning, or are you always pissed now days?" I asked casually, he hates it when I get 'too mouthy' for my own good.

"Oh shut up! I'm starting to regret this now!"

"Well then, untie me and let me go you fucking genius!"

"John stop it! Melina, _honey_, be quiet.." Kane said to me, getting closer to me, so close I could feel his repulsive on my neck.. I don't even need to mention the smell...

"Why should I? I am getting out of here.. you know, people will have noticed I'm missing... they tend to look...you two dimwits are on the road, which means I'm obviously going to be near... durr!"

"Pffft! None of your good for nothing friends or Shawn Michaels have our correct location..." John said, just before snickering.

"So they're close... thanks..._honey_" I can't believe it, they may actually be close, I can feel freedom, it's so close.

"Whatever... Kane, let's go and get some food, this looks like crap..." I hear them go out of the room and lock the door, I can see my phone on the table, luckily the two Einsteins tied my hands up in front of me, I get up, because again the two Einsteins forgot to tie my feet up, and I manage to type in the phone number and call the one person I want right now...

* * *

**Shawn's POV**

"I can't believe she wasn't here or at the hotel room... Kelly probably lied, and in a situation as serious as this"

"Look Shawn, I don't think she lied, I know when people are lying, and she definitely wasn't. I think Kane and John just caught wind that we knew and moved her somewhere else, I do think they are capable of that"

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring _

"Who's this?"

"It's Hunter, guess who called?"

"I don't know, now tell me..." I honestly wasn't in the moods for his games.

"Melina did" That was all he said, I don't even know if I should believe him, but what the hell...

"Mmmhmm sure she did, now why wouldn't she call me first?" Yeah, she really did, why does everyone think it's great to play with my mind right now?

"She really did! What she said was when she found out she called me, was that her phone only had enough credit for one call, she meant to call you, but she accidentally called me instead" She has done that before... a lot, maybe it was her.

"Did she say where she is?"

"She doesn't know, but she over heard them saying something about a room on the top floor at the next hotel we go to, so just follow them, because they will lead us to her one way or another"

"When do we leave for the plane?" I can't wait for this, I'll be with Mel again...

"4:00AM I think"

"Okay, bye guys!" That has definitely lifted my spirits after tonight.

"Byeeee!" Both Michelle and Hunter shouted.

"Can you believe it? We will actually be getting Melina back!" Layla shouted, while clapping her hands.

"I know, I swear I will get my hands on Kane and Morrison, no matter what..."

* * *

**At the hotel**

"So here's the plan, you distract Kane, obviously Morrison will be there, obviously he'll panic if we talk about knowing where Melina is, we'll sneak past you guys and follow Morrison and hopefully, he'll lead us to Melina" Hunter laid out the plan, he made it sound so easy and simple. When anything involves them SOB's, nothing is ever simple. I only want Melina back, but no, they have to make it so God damn hard!

This is it, it has to be now.

"Hey! Hey John! Kane!" I shouted out as I ran to them.

"What? If it's about Melina, we don't know where she is, like we told you the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that, ect. ect"

"Actually... my best friend Hunter, and the lovely members of LayCool have found where Melina is.." I could already see Morrison getting shifty, all that had to happen now was for Morrison to leave so that Hunter and Michelle could sneak past.

"Yeah..sure..and where would that be?" Kane was a tough one I have to admit, which is why Morrison we be leaving in 3..2..1

"Kane, I'll meet you at our hotel room.."

When Morrison 'casually' walked to the stairs, the elevator was broken. I'm so glad that happened, otherwise it would have been harder for Hunter and Michelle to walk past.

"Ooh, I think little Johnny is a bit agitated, am I right Layla?"

"Hmmm, I think you are Shawn, what about you Kane?"

"You better shut your mouths..."

"Or what Kane? You'll kidnap us as well?" I said as I got up into his face, luckily I got a text to go to Room 128 on the top floor. "Sorry but I got to go Kane, we'll carry this onto a later date... Let's go Layla" I could hear Kane mumbling incoherent sentences to himself.

**Room 128**

Layla and I got up to the top floor, quite easily actually. I knocked on the door and I saw Michelle there.

"What is it 'Chelle?" I couldn't speak, Melina was either there or she wasn't, if she wasn't then I don't know what I'd do with myself, and if she was... then she'd be right there, with only a wall separating us, we'd be so close...

A wide smile appeared on her face, which could only mean one thing.. "We found her, but! She's sleeping, she does look a little rough, but that's nothing a little sleep will fix"

"Uhh.. c-can I go in? Like, to..see..her?" I know I should have seen something else, but all I wanted was to see her.

"Yeah sure!" Michelle opened the door wider and as Layla and I walked in, I saw Hunter get up and pat my shoulder. I opened the bedroom door, and there she was, sure she looked a little rough, but in my eyes, she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"You're finally back with me.." Was all I whispered to her sleeping self before I sat on the bed, next to her.

**Melina's POV**

"Sh-Shawn? Is that you?" I was too tired to open my eyes.

"Hey, hey. Just go back to sleep"

"Nooo, I wanna get up!" I know, I know, I sounded like such a child!

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yes! Now budge over!"

"So.. when are you returning to the WWE?"

"Umm, two weeks. Why?" I knew what he was up to...

"Same! Coincidence huh?" He gave me his cheeky little smile.

"I know right! Woah... but seriously, you don't have to stay with me"

"I want to, and I want to make up for the week we lost" He said while running a hand over my cheek.

-Yeah, bu-"

"No buts!" He said before he kissed me, I'm honestly amazed how he still makes me feel all mushy!

"Okay..no buts" I giggled and I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep. I just cannot wait to return to the WWE in two weeks!

* * *

**I lost the last part of this, and I'm too tired to re write it, so I just took the parts I could remember from it. I know this was a boring chapter, I didn't really have any notes for this chapter, but I do have better ones for the next two chapters. Dixiewinxwrites12: I will do a sequel to this! :) Now, onto the reviews. Thank you so much to Dixiewinxwrites12 and viridianaln9! **

** Review please!**

**-Kara**


	13. Chapter 13

So today is the day, the day I finally get a title shot and win it from that bitch Kelly. Sure I hate her a little less after he telling Shawn, Hunter, Michelle and the girls where I was and could have been, but that doesn't change the fact that we still have this mutual hate that burns deeper into the past, and I'm not willing to get into that any time soon. I already have my RR outfit planned, it was my white/silver leopard pattern attire with my huge black fluffy boots.

"Maryse! Hurry the fuck up already! I do want to get some extra training in!" I got bored of waiting so I used the extra key she gave me, I didn't hear anything until...

"OH SWEET JESUS I'M SO SORRY!" I saw Maryse and Mike going at it! I SAW ALL THEIR BITS AND PIECES! I ran out of their hotel room, I really didn't want to hear... or see anymore, I've had my fair share. In the process of running out I bumped into someone.

"H-hey Shawn" I was still a bit...you know...

"Hey Melly, you oookay?" I looked to where his eyes were leading and I saw Maryse and Mike.

"Melina...?"

"Nooooo!" I am terrified now! Exaggeration but meh.

"What's going on?" I guess Shawn sensed the weird vibe going on... hell... the whole hotel probably could!

"Well, We we-" I cut off Mike to give my version...hehehe!

"Well, what happened was I came and knocked on their hotel room, and there was no answer, so I thought I'd go in with the spare keycard, I went in and nothing, that was until I got to the bedroom... I SAW EVERYTHING! ALL THEIR BITS! IT WAS TERRIBLE!"

"Hahaha, this is hilarious!"

"No it isn't! Their...ahhh!" I buried my face onto **A/N: I wasn't really sure if it was on/in/into/onto, so I went with onto** Shawn's chest.

"You should have seen us earlier... damn!" Mike happily shouted.

"Mike!" Maryse shouted as she hit Mike on his arm. "I think you should come back later when this tool has matured.."

"And that means 1 week of no sex and the naughty corner!" I couldn't help but laugh when Shawn said that. All Shawn received was a death glare from Mike.

"YES! Haha, bye guys!" Maryse said as she dragged Mike into their room.

"So you said you wanted to train, huh?"

"Yup" I knew he wanted to train, but no way was I going to.

"Want to train?"

"I'd love to!"

**2 hours later **

"I am so going to beat Kelly now!" I knew I could do this, beat that bleach blonde barbie.

"Ooh, you sound so sure of yourself!" Shawn said as he said next to me in the ring.

"I am, I am.."

"You know... if she didn't tell us...you wouldn't be here.."

"I know, I hate her less... but there's this hate we have for each other that goes way back.."

"Really? Do you mind?" He asked.

"Of course, you know Layla and I had an ECW match against her and Michelle?" I'm surprised I'm saying this, I've only told LayCool and Maryse...

"Yeah?" I think he knew where this was going, it was no secret John had been wanting to sleep with Kelly for a while, but I ignored everything of course.

"We went to ECW together, but when I got back to our hotel room...-I ignored whatever they said about him wanting to sleep with her because I was too in love, I was too stupid to see what they said was true..."

"I don't know what he saw in her, but he obviously never saw the smart, sexy and powerful woman in front of me. But hey... we probably wouldn't have got together.."

"Yeah, I'm glad, but it still hurts, to feel you're not good enough.." I always felt like that with Morrison.

"You? Not good enough? You are perfect! No matter what. Come on... we should get going" He said as he helped me through the ropes and put his arm around me.

* * *

"Can you believe it! You're going to be married in a month, and you've got the wedding plans done!" Layla happily exclaimed.

"Haha I know, I'm so glad I'm marrying him.." I trailed on thinking about Shawn.

"I know! I always thought it would be John, and I swear I would have dragged you from the aisle and back to LA!" Michelle said while laughing.

"I know, I hate that idea now, I'm so glad I found Shawn, God knows what I'd be doing now if I was still with Morrison!"

"You'd be sitting inside your hotel room while he would be fucking some random chick, while I would be looking for him so I could put his head on a spike, all while Layla would be getting drunk and booty popping while trying to stop me, and good ole 'Ryse here... welllllll... her and Mike would be very...very busy together" Michelle said as she winked at Maryse, while Maryse gave her a smirk in return.

"I can imagine that happening... the Maryse part... definitely true!"

"Oh yeah... we heard about you walking in! OMG TELL US! How small is Mike!" Layla said as she poked her tongue out at Maryse, both pretty tipsy.

"I can't..I don't... no! I'm not re living that...that horror!" I said while I widened my and made a terrified face.

"Haaa!" Layla really needs to stop.

"Okay guys, we all need to be sober for tonight so let's pay and leave" I said as we all paid for our meal + drinks.

"Can you believe Vince stretched as far to give two divas matches!" Maryse practically yelled as we were walking to the hotel.

"Okay, well, see you later tonight girls!"

* * *

**The Royal Rumble **

**Melina's attire: . **

"'Chelle! Hey Chelle!" I just saw her match, and she won!

"MELINA! AHHH!" Everyone looked at us strangely, as we were screaming at the top of our lungs.

"YOU WON!"

"I KNOWW!"

"LAYLA WAS BANNED FROM RINGSIDE!"

"I KNOW!"

"Yaaay!" We turned around to see both Shawn and Layla fangirling.

"We were literally screaming as we were running through the halls, I gotta say Mel, a guy that can fangirl... he's a keeper!"

"Heeee, I know.. now... back to Chelle's win!"

"AHHHH, LAYCOOL WILL RULE THE DIVAS DIVISION! Along with our favorite French poodle and our fave hellcat!"

"Haha, ooh, I gotta go and win me a championship!" I said to them as I walked away, but not before Shawn gave me a kiss.

_Introducing the challenger, from Los Angeles California, MELINA!_ For being the bad girl, I was being cheered a lot. I did my signature entrance and I waited for Kelly to be announced.

_Introducing the divas champion, from Jacksonville Florida, Kelly Kelly!_ Her theme song hit and she did her entrance.

I shook her hand as a sign of respect, of course the fans didn't know what fully happened, but, I do respect her in a way.

We locked up and I kicked her hard in the stomach, everything was gone, this was business, and I am ready. She trip me up and did her signature move, she was about to set me up for her finisher, and I could hear the negative views voiced by the fans. But it is me by the way, and I know how to get out of her moves, I pick her up and throw her down, she gets up and runs to me, perfect, I perform a charging spinning face buster on her and so the sunset split on her. 1..2..3!

My theme rings throughout the arena and my name is announced as "Your new divas champion...MELINAAAA!" I couldn't believe it! I actually won,I am so happy I cry, finally, my chance to shine!

* * *

**One more chapter left guys! I can't wait for the sequel, and I'm going to do another story with this paring... I'M OBSESSED WITH THEM! XD Seriously, how can you not ship them? I want to thank viridianaln9 for the review! One of my frequent reviews, so tysm! I'm going update my Orton story later or something. So, review please!****  
**

**-Kara**


	14. Chapter 14

It's finally WrestleMania, I have my title right next to me, and I cannot wait to retain my title and wipe the smirk off her face. In the middle of the week she thought it would be funny to steal my title and post a picture of her with it on facebook. Poor little thing didn't realise I could use Layla's facebook and waltz into her non private account with some pictures not even fit for public alllllll on show. I ended up commenting on with with a smart ass remark, and an hour later it '_magically_' appeared outside my hotel room.

_Knock _

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Can I come in?" I heard Shawn call through the door.

"One sec, I'm getting dressed"** karaxcmx6 . tumblr post/ 43348624293/ real-divas(No spaces)**

"Okay"

"Hey Shawn!" I answer with a smile and hug.

"Hey, are you ready for your match?"

"YES! After this I can finally move onto some real competition!" I say a bit too loud, which provokes a chuckle from him.

"I bet you are. In a matter of time, you'll be the Women's champion...maybe even both"

"Oh God, that would be great. I could go against 'Chelle, it would be so much fun! And I'm waffling, agh!" I huffed and hid my face in my hands.

"It's okay, it is WrestleMania, but you're Melina, and you're pretty comfortable with the cameras, especially in your original entrance" He said with a wink.

"Yeah... well... I bet get going, byeee!" I said as I gave him a long kiss and walked off.

* * *

**The match**

___"Introducing the challenger, from Jacksonville Florida, Kelly Kelly!"_

Haha, Kelly really doesn't look happy, I'm surprised really, since she likes to get her face everywhere and kiss fame right in the lips wherever it presents itself.

_"Introducing the Divas champion, from Los Angeles California, MELINA!"_

It feels so good to hear that, even though I've had this title for what? A month, it still feels like the night I've won it, it just doesn't get old, I still feel like I'm in that place of bliss when I did win it. I was up to the ropes now, and I did my signature split on the ropes and went to the middle of the ring and did another part of my entrance.

Before the match started I got a microphone. "Okay Kells, you don't phase me and you will not win MY Divas championship and I will walk on still being your Divas champion. Now... let's get this going because I have a wedding I need to sleep for. Knowing your matches..." I look her up and down "I won't have to _worry_ about that" I smile and give both the title and mic to Lillian.

Kelly and I lock up, she throws me up against the ropes but I reverse and perform a tangle chinlock on her. I let go on the count of three and she takes advantage by tripping me up tripping? Really?

She runs towards me but I counter by running towards her to hit her with a running extreme makeover.

"I have had enough of this Kelly!" I scream at her. She again runs towards me, but I counter with the Matrix and elbow her in the face. I drag her towards the middle of the ring and perform an elevated surfboard on her. I hear her screams and cries, but I don't listen, she deserves it for screwing in my personal life before she helped with a certain incident involving Kane and John Morrison.

I let go of her only to put her into the ropes and hit her with an elevated knee stomp. I again take her to the middle of the ring with her clawing at me, but she's no match to be honest. I hit with a sunset split. 1..2..3 and it's all over. Before my music can hit, I call for a mic.

"See Kelly, you couldn't do it the last time and you couldn't do it again. You are no match for me, you are _nothing_ to me. You will not be getting a chance for this for a very long time" I set my title down in front of her and wipe it. **(Like Maryse did)** "Good luck _hunny_" I smile and walk to the backstage area.

"OH MY GOD! You were great out there!" All the girls shout, I'm so happy I could share my win with them, without them, I could have gone beserk.

"Haha thanks, I would have done more, but she was clearly to beat up" I pout, I really did want to do more damage to her.

"You was pretty fierce out there Mel, but at least you beat her. We don't have to see her always near that title now!" Maryse said laughing.

"Babe, you were great out there! I knew you could do it!" Shawn said to me as he swung me around. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Put me down!" I say laughing.

"I can't! This is the only time I'll see you until tomorrow!" He said whining.

"Well.. if you hurry up and win your match, you'll be able to get to the hotel quicker, get to sleep quicker and it magically turns into the next day. Amazing, huh?" I say with a smart ass smirk.

"Yeah..yeah.. well... bye Mel" He says to me before we share a long hug.

* * *

**Wedding day **

I wake up to see the sun shining through the curtains, the time is 5:52 AM. I'll probably be woken up by the girls at 6 or 6:10 AM. So that's pretty much 10 mins to just think. I am getting **MARRIED**! And to the man literally of my dreams. I can't help but smile. Shawn and I still laugh at how we got going, me biting his head off and then him saving me.

Sometimes I wonder what if I was not found, or what if I went crawling back to John. Or if I even gave in to Kane! KANE! That was the most scariest times of my life, I'm so glad I had Shawn as a saviour... my saviour. I love him with all of my heart and I feel as if I can do anything when he's with me. He brings out the best in me, and I know, I'll never be afraid again, as long as he is with me.

"MELINNNNNAAA! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE!" I hear Michelle shouting getting closer and closer until I feel one, no two, no three lumps jump on my bed.

"Okay, okay! I feel like you're the ones who are marrying Shawn" I say while smiling and walking to the bathroom.

"Uh-uh-uh. Where do you think you're going?" Layla asked, eyebrow raised an all.

"No! You have a make-up artist, French, who will be doing your make-up"

"Why did you have to throw in the fact that they're French?"

"Because I'm French and because the French are great at fashion and make up... duh!" Maryse did her signature hand gesture.

"Ooh, no you didn't!" Layla said before she jumped on Maryse and they started play fighting.

_Knock _

_Knock_

_Knock_

Michelle went to the door and let the make up artist in... with Maryse and Layla still fighting.

"Sorry...these girls...are...buzzed? For the wedding?" I said, trying to convince myself also, I just think they're secretly crazy. Kind of.

* * *

**The Wedding**

I was getting ready to get inside the church, I had my hair curled, like in a picture of...John... and I with a ring filled with action figures. My dress**(Go to my profile, there's a link provided) It was quite a simple, but stylish dress.**

_I was walking down the aisle, I saw Shawn turn around and he looked amazing._

_Some people wait all of their life_

_I always thought in the end_

_To love just meant to get hurt_

_But when I saw you, I knew I had to protect you the world, despite our job_

_And through everything we've been through, I will never let you go or hurt you_

_I'll always fight for you until I die._

_You and I, together forever._

I was tearing up at the vows that Shawn wrote, they were so beautiful. It was my turn, I don't they're as good as his, but, it's what I feel.

You're amazing  
I adore your every move  
Infatuated, by every little thing you do  
My heart's on fire  
And it's melting into you  
You're mazing  
I'm gonna be true

I've been afraid to say it,  
But I really truly feel it.

I love you.

At the end, you and I, together forever.

After that we did the usual, and a part that caught my attention, two words that solidify this, our wedding. Our marriage.

"I do"

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" And at the same time, we shared the most passionate kiss, and the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced.

* * *

**3 Weeks later...**

I had been feeling sick for about two weeks now, and I had a hunch of what may be the cause of it. I called Maryse and both Layla and Michelle 'round to Shawn's and I, yes we both share a house together! Anyways, I called them 'round so I could take a pregnancy test, it takes 5 mins for the result, and it's only been 3.

"URGHHHHHHH, how long now!?" I asked, I was getting so impatient, I was getting so nervous.

"It has been 4 now... what if you are..you know..." Michelle said nodding to my stomach.

"Yeah... I can't imagine you... like a balloon..." Maryse said.

"Haha thanks guys, I know, I don't know how he'd react..." I'm not one to worry now, but what if he doesn't want a baby...

"Mel... it will be fine! You and Shawn will be great parents! And not to mention, they'd be FLAWLESS kids" Michelle and Layla said together.

"Guys... it says the result..." Maryse said while looking at me.

"Well!?" I was getting anxious.

"It's positive."

**3 hours later..**

"Mel! You in?" I heard Shawn call me from downstairs, the girls have gone home now, and I'm just kinda scared about he will react.

"I-I'm up here!" I called out.

"Are you okay?" He asked, walking over to me.

"I'm pregnant"

.The End.

* * *

**That's it guys! All done, sorry for the late-ish update, school comes first and kicks me in the arse while doing so. :( Anyways, I have a sequel planned, updating my Orton story, and completing a one shot. I'm off for a week and a half, so I should be able to do them. Thank you to viridianaln9, Dixiewinxwrites12 and Wolfgirl77769.**

**Review please.  
**

**-Kara **


End file.
